One Week
by MelissaMargaret
Summary: When Cora steps off the train in Downton in the spring of 1887 for a weeklong visit, she knows what the expected outcome is. But is it the outcome she truly desires? Pre-Downton canon.


A/N: Several short snippets of a visit to Downton somewhere between their meeting and marriage.

Mackenzie L. is my beta.

All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution.

.

.

.

**1887**

.

_I do hope you will enjoy Downton. We greatly look forward to receiving you and your aunt for as long as you wish to stay. There is much to see and I'm sure you will take pleasure in the village as well. Our chauffer will be at the station to collect you at half past nine._

.

The train whistle shrieked as Cora stared at the scenery that flew by. She knew she would be approaching her destination soon, and she clutched the edge of her seat, either in excitement or unease – she wasn't sure which.

She was startled when a cold hand covered hers.

"You mustn't be nervous, dear." Her aunt smiled at her affectionately, patting her hand. The gesture reassured Cora somewhat, though she still could not place her feelings on the matter.

"I'm fine," she replied, returning her gaze to the lush green trees that swayed just beyond the edges of the tracks.

She wasn't sure just how fine she was, though. Every moment of this trip had been planned so carefully, and she felt almost suffocated by it all. At the same time, she had made the journey with both eyes open, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the station. Perhaps the confines of the train had been the source of her apprehension. Some fresh air would do her good, and there would certainly be no shortage of that over the next several days.

The estate was said to have unrivaled grounds, with green fields that stretched as far as the sea, and the most spectacular gardens in all of England.

It would be good to spend some time amongst such beauty, Cora thought as she stepped from the train onto the small platform.

Several people gaped at her, no doubt having heard about her impending arrival. Cora knew the impossibility of keeping many secrets in such a small village. She had to admit, even to herself, that she looked out of place.

The pale lavender of her traveling dress was a stark contrast to the darker, more subdued colors many of the other ladies wore.

They all stopped to watch as they were ushered into Lord Grantham's carriage.

"Do they have to stare at me as if I'm some experiment?" Cora's exasperated tone earned her a reproving look from her aunt, but she wasn't yet used to the novelty she was here in England.

Of course the whole village would know there was an American in their midst by now.

"They weren't staring," her aunt replied with a smile that said they clearly were.

The carriage bumped across the gravel streets as they made their way toward the lavish estate they would be staying at for the week. The motion soothed Cora's nerves, and she was lulled into a state of near calm as they traveled in companionable silence.

"Cora, dear, do remember to be friendly and agreeable when we arrive."

Cora fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. "I will be perfectly agreeable."

"You know this visit could very well secure your future."

She nodded absentmindedly, well aware of exactly what her duty here was. It wasn't something she objected to by any means, but constantly being reminded of it was wearing on her patience.

The tree lined path leading to the house soon gave way, and a large stone structure came into view. Cora could do no more than stare, awestruck, at the imposing fortress. Even from far away it was magnificent. Every building she had ever laid eyes on paled in comparison to this one. The cerulean sky made the stone façade shine in the sun, and Cora couldn't help but think it was like something out of a fairytale novel.

She stared at the glorious house as the carriage rolled up the drive and its occupants came into view, and she caught her first glimpse of him since they had both been in London, months ago. She had stayed there, of course, but he had returned here - to this place he had described in such vivid detail she felt as though she had already walked its halls.

He stood beside his mother, who did nothing at all to mask her disapproval of their visitors. Cora tried not to think about that as she studied him. He stood completely still, waiting to welcome her in a reserved way that she was still not entirely used to.

She knew the most likely outcome of this visit and everything that depended on it. It was exactly the sort of match her parents had always dreamed of making for her, and that she had dreamed of herself.

She would never deny the appeal of it all. She would forever be able to shed the cloak of "new money," and she would gain a title in the process.

It was too tempting an offer to refuse. That was, if an offer was made, of course.

Her future, whatever it held, likely lay just inside those walls, and she vowed as she stepped from the carriage to make sure her own walls would not crumble.

.

That first night at dinner, Cora noticed the way he glanced at her every few minutes. He was studying her – evaluating her composure in that calm, collected way of his. She couldn't begrudge him that, even if it set her a bit on edge. His easy manners and relaxed grace had settled her nerves considerably in the grand ballrooms of London, but here, in his home, they made her feel as though she were being scrutinized, much as she had at the train station that afternoon.

As much as she tried to follow the conversation, Cora found herself looking around the dining room instead. It was all so different and yet exactly the same as what she had left behind.

Afterward, in the drawing room, a cat-like grin pulled at the edges of her mouth when he made his way directly to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked once they settled onto the long sofa, all too aware of the watchful eyes of their chaperones.

She glanced behind her to where the older adults were sitting, absorbed in conversation, but attentive to her every move all the same. It always fascinated Cora how they managed to watch without watching.

"I am," she replied. "The house is beautiful."

Complimenting Downton Abbey was the quickest way to make Robert smile, Cora had discovered. And she had to admit, she did very much enjoy making him smile.

"And how was your journey? I apologize for not asking before now."

She waved his apology away with a gentle laugh. "It was very enjoyable. The countryside is so beautiful. I was sure I never wanted the train ride to end."

He nodded, shifting his glass from one hand to the other. "I'm glad you think our country so beautiful."

"It is. I've only ever known the city. It's all so different here."

"Different in a good way, I hope."

She nodded, favoring him with another smile. "In a good way," she echoed.

They were playing a game of cat and mouse. Cora knew it well. She had several suitors in America, of course. This dance was familiar to her, and yet so singular as well. Just like everything else she had experienced during her stay in England so far.

.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?"

Cora spun around at the base of the grand staircase to see Robert behind her. It was her third day at Downton and she still found herself stopping in the middle of the halls to admire the house's magnificence.

"I would love to. It's such a lovely day. Let me get my hat."

She walked up the stairs, aware of his eyes on her, making the heat rise in her cheeks. She wondered what he was thinking. His eyes were always so intense. She longed to see behind them and know what thoughts brought on such a look.

Then again, she thought, maybe she didn't really want to know at all. This was a game and nothing more. A very elaborate game that held both their fates in its outcome, but still nothing more than a game.

When she descended the stairs, he offered her his arm. "I thought I might show you the gardens. Mama's out there now, so we can't be accused of impropriety."

"Surely not with chaperones hiding around every corner."

His gentle laughter made her smile as he led her down the path away from the house. "They do seem to be everywhere, don't they?"

"I know my aunt means well, and I know they must keep an eye out, but it can feel rather suffocating sometimes."

"Indeed. Well, it's rather a large estate. They can't be everywhere, can they?"

"Well, now that you've said that, they probably will be," she teased.

"So I've cursed it, have I?"

"Undoubtedly," she replied with a teasing smile.

It felt nice to enjoy such easy banter with him. Cora was somewhat reluctant to admit she sometimes felt awkward in his presence. They hardly knew each other after all, but he had a way of making her forget all that. She was growing more comfortable with him every day they spent together, but she was still a long way from letting her guard down.

As they walked, she noticed that the boyish charm she had found so endearing in London was amplified tenfold here in Robert's home, even as he tried to hide it behind the veneer of one who is to inherit an earldom. She felt a certain sense of satisfaction in being able to see a little bit beyond the mask. He was such a mystery to her, but every piece of that mystery she unraveled left her wanting to learn more.

As they entered the first garden and Robert began to recite the usual history, Cora looked around, eagerly soaking up every sight. These gardens rivaled all that she had previously seen. It seemed no part of the estate was destined to disappoint her.

Her fingers trailed over green hedges and white flowers. She had discovered the night before how Robert's voice filled with pride when he discussed any part of the estate, and now was certainly no different. She imagined he could spend hours telling her about each of the gardens.

What surprised her was that she wanted him to.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they came to a tall yew hedge that bordered the garden.

"The White Border is just beyond here, and then there is another garden beyond that. I think you will enjoy it even more."

She smiled and gripped his arm, showing her acquiescence. "I'm sure I will."

They wandered past the yew hedge and into a pathway with a brick wall on one side and a beautiful array of plants on the other, being sure to stay where they could be seen.

"Wow," she murmured, reaching out to touch one of the hydrangeas that grew along the hedge.

The arm that had been safely tucked under Robert's elbow came free as she walked along the path and he watched in amusement. She imagined she was quite a sight, walking along a worn path, giddy as a child, touching everything she could.

She came to an alcove where a bench sat across from a particularly beautiful array of hydrangeas. She sat and looked to Robert, who was still watching her, and she suspected trying not to grin at her schoolgirl reaction.

He made his way to the bench and sat beside her, nodding to the gardener who stood several feet away, trimming the yew hedge and trying equally as hard as Robert not to smile. It seemed Cora's fascination with the gardens was infectious.

"Can we rest for a moment?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Of course. Are you tired? We don't have to explore all the gardens today. There's time."

"No, I just need a moment. I want to see everything."

They sat in peaceful silence while the soft sounds of birds chirping and the methodic clip of the gardener's shears floated around them.

The sound of footsteps alerted Cora to someone's presence. There had been people lurking around them all morning, but not so close as to truly make their presence known. When Cora saw the young footman come around the side of the hedge, she knew the morning was over.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but your father would like to see you in the library."

Robert nodded, and the footman turned and left.

"I guess the rest will have to wait," Cora said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I'll show you tomorrow," he said, his voice low and his promise clear.

.

Tea with Lady Rosamund.

Cora had been asked to tea with the sister of her best option for a husband.

The idea terrified her, but she had to admit it could have been much worse. At least it wasn't his mother. The countess had kept her distance from Cora so far, but she could only imagine when that might change. Cora knew Robert's mother didn't approve of her. She considered Cora too American and not at all an appropriate match for her son, but the arrangement was hardly unheard of.

Cora wasn't the first American girl to make her way into London society, and she wouldn't be the last.

She couldn't stop wringing her hands as her maid helped her into her dress for the afternoon. The poor girl probably thought Cora was on the verge of a breakdown.

She might be right, Cora thought, sitting down at the small vanity.

When she arrived in the dining room, Lady Rosamund was already sitting at the table.

"Good afternoon," Cora said, taking her seat.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Cora studied Rosamund as she poured the tea. It was clear she was doing everything she could to make Cora feel comfortable. Perhaps she would have an ally here after all.

"I hope my mother hasn't been badgering you."

"Not at all," Cora said, nearly laughing. "In fact she's done an excellent job of ignoring me."

"We should be glad for that," Rosamund responded with a sly smile.

Cora nodded, focusing on her food. She had yet to fully read Rosamund and thought it best to say nothing, lest she say the wrong thing.

"So, has my brother proposed yet?"

It was only thanks to a lifetime of social training that Cora didn't spit out her tea.

"What?"

"Has he proposed?" Rosamund repeated.

Cora shook her head. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting for this tea, but that question never occurred to her.

"He will." Rosamund's voice was confident, and as unsure as she was about the whole thing, Cora hoped she was right.

.

The next morning found Cora on yet another walk with Robert. Only this time they were with the Earl and Countess. Robert's mother still had not spoken one kind word to Cora, and the thought of taking a walk with the woman set her so far on edge she was sure it was obvious to everyone.

They walked down the East Lawn toward a large white folly that stood in the middle of the grounds. Many of the trees dotting the landscape reminded Cora of home, and she was able to relax a little.

"It's hard to believe my visit is almost over," she said quietly, almost to herself.

She saw Robert nod out of the corner of her eye. "It is. I wonder if I might show you the garden you didn't get to see yesterday."

"Of course. I've been dying to see it. It feels like such a mystery."

She was surprised when he laughed. "It is that, I'm afraid."

"Now my interest is piqued even more."

"Well, we're heading that way now. My mother loves that garden. She can never resist visiting it on every walk."

They entered the gardens behind his parents, through the same low wall they had the day before. Except this time instead of stopping on the path beyond the yew hedge, they were led to a single gate hidden in a brick wall behind large ferns and low trees.

On the other side lay winding rows of every color flower imaginable, set against a backdrop of perfectly manicured lawn with large trees hanging over the scene, enclosing it like some mystical world.

"It's called the Secret Garden," Robert told her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. It was a great deal more than beautiful, but Cora stood in stunned silence, unable to think of a single word that could adequately describe it.

She realized she was right the day before when she thought no part of the estate could disappoint her. And it dawned on her that this extended to the man who was set to inherit such splendor as well.

He had been nothing but kind, gracious, and welcoming since she arrived.

Perhaps Rosamund was right. Perhaps he did mean to propose. Would she accept? She could answer that without a second thought. Yes, she would.

It didn't matter that they had only met several months prior and despite the brief London season, and several letters sent back and forth before her visit, they didn't know each other at all. It didn't matter because Cora trusted that this was the perfect match for her, and that she would be immensely lucky to marry such a man as Robert Crawley.

He led her to a bench that sat beneath a tall cedar tree in the middle of the garden.

"Is it really everything you imagined?" he asked when they sat down.

"It's more," she replied.

"I'd hoped you would think so." He shifted uncomfortably. "Cora, I must admit to some selfish reasons for wanting to bring you here today."

"Oh?"

"I hope it is not wrong of me to show you all this in the hope that it would soften what I need to tell you."

"Well, now I am quite curious."

"During your stay in London I'm sure you heard many bits of gossip about the Grantham name."

Cora watched his face while he spoke and frowned as his eyes grew pained at the thought of what she might know. Of course she had heard rumors, but since she did not know the family, she couldn't know if those rumors were true.

She gave a small nod to indicate that she was listening.

"It's true that I have no fortune," he continued. "It pains me to say it, but it's true."

"Am I to guess there is a reason you're telling me this?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her then as if he'd never quite seen her before. His blue eyes held so much emotion – more than she was sure he would ever express. She knew how hard it must have been for him to reveal what he did. No man would ever wish for such circumstances, and yet they were not of his own doing.

She could hardly imagine the conflict that must have brewed within him.

In many ways they were one in the same in that moment. He was set to inherit a title he had no means to pay for and she needed a title to shed the indignity of her family's name being so young in society.

They really were perfectly matched.

She wanted nothing more than to take his hand in some sign that she understood everything he couldn't say.

He sighed and looked to the ground, avoiding her eyes. "You must know I mean to ask for your hand, but I could not do so without you knowing these facts first."

She threw propriety to the wind at that point and placed her hand over his arm.

"I do not mean to turn you down. I want you to know that."

"Really? Even knowing what you do now?"

"Yes, even now."

In the back of her mind, a voice tried to tell Cora not to accept, but when she weighed all the options, she knew that this was right. She was too practical to turn him down. He would still have his title, and she knew her dowry was likely to be enough to sustain them.

She smiled wide when he grasped her hand, and when he finally looked at her it didn't matter to Cora in the least that there was no romantic love between them. She felt sure they could create a life worth having together. They were, after all, so very much alike.

"Cora, I know you see how suited we are to one another. Will you allow me to make Downton your home? To give you a life here as a Countess one day? Will you marry me?"

She clasped his hand tightly, beaming at him.

"Yes, Robert. Yes, I will marry you."

With the promise of the future she had always dreamed of, it didn't matter to Cora that his parents were watching from the side of the garden, that the Countess wore her usual look of disdain, that she was jumping feet first into a life she knew so little about.

None of it mattered.

She would stay in Downton forever with Robert, and they would build their life together – one tiny piece at a time. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was sure it would be worth it in the end.


End file.
